You're The One
by LonelySpirit001
Summary: A girl who's being expelled from a village because she's cursed. When she meet the prince, everything seems to change in her and the prince's life. what will happen next? what's destiny has stored for them? hope you all like it  XD NXM
1. 学園アりス 1

学園アりス

For fanfiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

►THE MEETING◄

ミーティング

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

"Go away, you worthless creature!"

"Yeah! You can only bring bad luck to us!"

"But, I'm only trying to help."

"We don't need your help! It's a big mistake to let you in our village!"

"I-I...I'm sorry. I'll leave this instant."

She walked out from the village. As she passed by, people were giving her a look of hatred, scared, and disgusted. _**Why can't they understand? I don't have any bad intentions towards them.**_

Having no where to go, having no directions, she just followed her intuition and headed to the woods. No one seemed to accept her absent.

_**I wish I can stay here much longer but it seems like I can't**_.

–

TENG TENG TENG TENG

"THE PRINCE HAS WENT MISSING! THE PRINCE HAS WENT MISSING!" someone announced to the whole castle.

Everybody hurriedly ran across the castle to search for the missing prince.

The news quickly spread to the whole kingdom and it went to the queen.

"Have you search everywhere in the castle?" the queen asked one of the guards.

"Yes, your highness. We have search throughout the castle but we found no trace from the prince."

The queen sighed, "you can go now and please do continue the search around the kingdom and to the woods."

"Yes, your highness."

And the queen dismissed him.

_**Oh, Natsume, my son. Where are you going now?**_

_**Seems like no one knew where I am now. Might as well do it quickly.**_

Natsume hide outside of the castle wall.

He was wearing a hood and a not-so-good-and-rich-outfit.

He saw a guard coming toward his place. He quickly covered his face with the hood and pretended to walk or wander around.

The guard saw him.

"Hey, you! Come here!"

_**If only he knew that I was the prince, then he wouldn't dare to order me like that!**_

Natsume was furious of course. No one ever dared to order him like that!

Once there was a guard who dared to do that.

The next thing that happened was the guard went to the hospital with a burned everywhere in his body.

_**Patience, Natsume. Patience. You have to pretend in order to escape from the palace.**_

Success in calming his self down, he gained his composure.

Natsume walked towards the guard.

"Who are you, stranger? Why are you wandering around the castle?"

_**He doesn't know who I am.**_

Natsume tried to change his voice so that the guard wouldn't notice he was the prince.

"I-I'm just a commoner, sir. I'm lost from my journey to the Serene kingdom."

He pretended to cough.

"Okay. Try not to make yourself lost."

"Yes, thanks for reminding."

the guard went away and left him alone.

Natsume didn't miss a chance and quickly went to the woods.

_**The wood is the best place to hide for now.**_

Inside the woods, there are many unknown creatures and people were afraid of them.

Different from Natsume. He was used to the woods because ever since he was 8 years old, he already explored the forest without his mother noticed it. If you were wondering where his father was, he was dead when Natsume was 6 and he left the whole kingdom to his mother to take care of and him.

Now he was 16 and he wasn't afraid of the creatures in the forest anymore.

He walked and walked and walked but he didn't know where to go next.

It was just tress, monkeys, rocks, mud, and other things as he passed through the woods.

_**Where should I find a place to rest?**_

GROWL GROWL (sorry if the sound effect is wrong .)

_**Great! Now I'm hungry as well. Better find something to eat too.**_

He found a big banana tree and there were many bananas hanging on the tree.

He tried to think of an easy way to get that bananans.

But seemed like nothing popped out from his head.

Then he put off his outfit and hood except for his underwear and pants. He climbed the tree. Well, he was trained to be perfect in everything so climbing a tree was an easy task to do.

He reached the top and started to pull the banana off from the tree and succeeded in doing so, he went to search for a drink and he found a coconut tree (is there any coconut tree in the woods? Oh well, just think of it as a magical wood. Hahax~)

he had gathered his supplies and started to eat.

After he fulfilled his stomach's wish, he went to find some logs to built a shelter for him tonight. Then he built his shelter before the sky was getting dark.

_**Ahh. At last it's done. Now I can take a rest.**_

It was night already and he was very tired. So it added to the list why he should go to sleep and take a rest.

It wasn't very comfortable like the bed in the castle and the surroundings weren't like the one inside his room but he'll live with it.

He tried to get comfortable with his new bed, as in the floor, and he pulled the blanket which was the banana tree's leaves that he gathered to make his shelter's roof.

Not long after, he fell asleep.

RUFFLE RUFFLE

the sound of the ruffling bushes made Natsume woke up from his sleep.

_**Great! When I'm able to sleep, there's something comes up!**_

"Whose there?" he asked and looked to the bushes.

No answered came and he decided to asked once again.

"Whose there! Don't play around with me or you'll face the concequences.

Suddenly a figure appeared from behind the bushes.

"H-Help..m-me," she said. She was pale and have no energy to scream or run anymore.

"who are you?" Natsume stood up and quickly went to that woman.

"H-help..m-m-me. I-I can't h-hold on...m-much..l-lo-longer." she fainted in Natsume's arms.

"Hey. Wake up! Wake up!"

He tried to wake her up but it seemed like she was tired and didn't have energy.

He carried her to his bed and put her down. He covered her body with the blanket.

He looked at her face for a moment.

_**Who are you? The longer I looked at you, I feel like I've known you before.**_

He saw her still shivered and he gathered some logs and made a fire using his Fire Alice.

_**I guess I can't sleep now.**_


	2. 学園アりス 2

学園アりス

For fanfiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

►DREAMS◄

夢

ゆめ

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

Fire. There was fire everywhere.

_**W-what happen? **_

A 10 years old little girl with brunette hair was holding a nurse doll in her hand.

She was frightened.

_**Where's mommy? I-I'm scared.**_

She nearly cry.

Tears started to roll down to her face.

"MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted as she hoped that her mommy would hear her.

"M-Mikan..b-baby..."

Mikan lifted her face and in front of her was her beloved mommy laying on the floor with blood stained everywhere in her body.

Her face lit up.

She ran towards her mommy's side.

She put down her doll and touched her mom's hand.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

she cried out.

Her mom lifted her hand and touched Mikan's face.

She caressed her cheeks.

"M-Mikan..d-don't b-be afraid, okay? M-mo-mommy's here"

Mikan's tears started to flow quickly.

"B-but mommy, why is there fire everywhere?"

her mom smiled to her.

"n-no need t-to be s-scared, M-Mikan."

she can't answer back.

All she can do was cry.

"M-Mikan, I w-want you t-to promise mommy s-so-something."

Mikan looked at her mom curiously.

"what is it, mommy?"

"Y-you have to get o-out of here f-fast. Y-you h-have to li-live, M-Mikan. F-for mommy's s-sakes, o-okay?"

"but..but mommy. I can't live without you. I don't know where to go."

"Y-yes you can. Just fo-follow y-your heart a-and you'll find t-the place where y-you're be-belong. Promise mommy, okay?"

she nodded her head.

"Yes, mommy."

her mom smiled a sincere smile.

"Now go, M-Mikan. Quickly."

Mikan got up and started to ran towards the exit.

She turned around and look at her mom for the last time.

_**Goodbye, mommy. I promise that I will live a happy life for you.**_

Then she continued to ran as fast as she could out from that place.

_**Why? Why can't everyone accept our existence? Is my kind really cursed? We just wanted to live a peaceful life. We don't mean any harm.**_

She accidentally stumbled on a stone and fell to the ground.

And she cried.

She didn't get up from the ground.

She just lay there and cry.

For some reasons, she wished that she would just disappeared from this world.

There were no reasons for her to live anymore.

Her mom has died and left her alone.

She has no father.

No one.

No one can stand by her anymore.

There's no point in living if you have no purpose at all.

Besides, everybody hated them.

They said their kind was cursed.

They can only bring bad luck to the human.

Some of them even killed her kind or burned them.

Soon they discovered that their meat could be use as a medicine, so when they have killed her kind, they sliced their meats and kept them for medical purpose.

Humans were merciless and have no hearts.

Now her kind was no more.

She was the last one from them.

_**I-I have to live. I can't kill the human even if I wanted to. They did nothing wrong. They are just misunderstood. I-I have to make them realize, somehow.**_

For years, she lived wandering around.

She traveled from one village to another.

At first it was peaceful and she could blend in with the villagers but as time passed by, they discovered who she really was and they suddenly attacked her and wanted to kill her.

She managed to escaped before they could captured her.

It was dark at night.

And she has nowhere else to go again.

She ever thought of killing them as what they have done to her kind but decided that it was not a good deed to do.

Even though she was not a human, she know how to love, how to care for others and how to help others when they were in difficulty.

But seemed like the human didn't appreciate her sacrifice.

But what can she do? She can't killed them, right?

All she can do was try and try to persuade them and to convince them that her intentions were good.

_**Huuh~ I guess it's time for me to find a new place again.**_

She tried her best not to cry again.

No more tears would be shed .

She has to try to be strong.

She searched for the next village that she would be living in.

after she got one and lived there, the results were no less different from the previous village she lived on.

She got kicked out again.

"Go away, you worthless creature!"

"Yeah! You can only bring bad luck to us!"

"But, I'm only trying to help."

"We don't need your help! It's a big mistake to let you in our village!"

"I-I...I'm sorry. I'll leave this instant."

She walked out from the village. As she passed by, people were giving her a look of hatred, scared, and disgusted.

_**Why can't they understand? I don't have any bad intentions towards them.**_

Having no where to go, having no directions, she just followed her intuition and headed to the woods. No one seemed to accept her absent.

I wish I can stay here much longer but it seems like I can't.

But then darkness appeared and surrounded her.

_**H-HELP!**_

she woke up from her sleep.

_**S-so it was just a nightmare. What a relief**_**. ****_B-but where am I?_**

"So, you've decided to wake up, huh?" came a voice from her behind.

She jumped from surprise.

She turned her head around and saw a boy at her age with raven hair and clear red eyes wearing nothing but his pants standing behind her with his hand wrapped in front of him.

She was stunned by his look.

Without her realizing it, she blushed.

He saw this and couldn't help but smirk.

"Enjoying what you looking at?"

then she realized that she has been staring at him the whole time.

_**W-what the hell? W-who is h-he?**_


	3. 学園アりス 3

学園アりス

For fanfiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

►Start of Their Journey◄

彼らの旅の始まり

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

_**W-Who is he!**_

The girl was shocked to see a stranger standing in front of her without a top to cover his chest.

"W-who are you? What am I doing here?" the girl asked with a rather not-so-happy-voice.

Natsume looked at her.

"Hn."

He then started to walk away to find some food for both of them.

The girl looked rather annoyed with his attitude.

"Hey! I'm talking with you! Don't just turn your back and walk away!"

She stood up and clenched a fist.

_**He is so rude!**_

Natsume stopped from his track.

He didn't look back.

He just stood there.

"Is that the way to thank someone who had rescue your life and took care of you the whole night?"

Now he turned around and faced her.

_**H-he took care of me?**_

She looked at him with wide eyes.

Natsume smirked at her reaction.

He thought that she was cute but he shook his thoughts away.

Hyuuga Natsume never thought of girl cute.

But he still took an interest in her.

"And by the way, I didn't know that a girl can drool in their sleep."

_**I don't mean to say that. Why did I say it!**_

Suddenly the girl's expression changed.

She was shocked and mad.

_**How dare he say that!**_

"Why you! and I thought you are a kind person. But you..you are despicable!"

Finally the girl burst out.

Now Natsume was in trouble.

"Look, I didn't mean to say that, okay."

He tried to calm her down.

"But you still said it!"

She turned around and didn't want to face him.

She didn't want to listen to his excuse.

She was about to thank him for what he did just now but when he said those words, her respect to him changed.

_**But he did save me, right. So I should say thanks to him even though I don't want to.**_

Giving up with her stubbornness, she turned to face him.

She then sighed.

"Why don't we start over and introduce ourselves."

She reached her left hand out.

Then she showed her smile.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Mikan and you are."

Natsume looked at her from her face to her hand and back to her face.

"Hyuuga Natsume."

"Okay..so, why are you here in the woods?"

Mikan tried to start a conversation with him.

Natsume thought for a moment.

_**Should I tell her the truth? Or should I just make up some other reasons?**_

"Hellloooo? do you hear me?"

Mikan said loudly as she waved her hand in front of him.

"I'm not deaf, you know. Don't need to shout."

"I thought you didn't listen to what I said. Besides, you seem to be spacing out for awhile."

Mikan pouted and that really made her looked cute.

Seeing her pout made Natsume almost blush.

"Hn."

"So, why are you in the woods alone?"

"No reason."

"Heeee? Don't you have a family that worry for your whereabouts?"

Natsume was silent.

_**Mom sure will worry about me and she would mobilize an army to find me.**_

Mikan saw him spacing out again.

_**This guy sure do space out a lot.**_

She sighed.

"So, where is your next destination? I'm pretty sure you don't plan to live in the woods forever."

Natsume raised one of his eyebrows.

He thought for a moment.

"I'll head to the Serene Kingdom."

_**Serene Kingdom! I-isn't that the place where-**_

"Ano,"

"What?"

"Uhmm..can I go with you?"

"What?"

"I don't mean to follow you everywhere but when I heard you say that you're going to Serene Kingdom, I want to go there too."

This time Natsume looked at her rather suspiciously.

"Why do you want to go there?"

_**I can't tell him the truth.**_ **_Better make a good reason for this._**

"Uhhm..my mother live there and it's been so long since I met her so I want to go and visit her."

_**Please believe in it. Please believe in it.**_

Mikan prayed in her heart that Natsume would eventually believe her.

"Do as you like, Polka."

"P-Polka?"

Natsume smirked.

_**Polka? Polka?**_

Then realization struck her.

"W-WHYY YOUUUU! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Not a chance, Polka. Besides, you still need me to accompany you to Serene Kingdom."

"Ughh,..fine. But if you call me that one more time, you're so gonna get it."

"Whatever."

"So, when will we start our journey?"

"We can go now."

Mikan thought for a while.

_**He's right. We should move fast. I have to get to Serene Kingdom fast too.**_

"Okay. Let's go."

"Seems like you're so excited."

Mikan looked at her curiously and said, "Am I?"

Natsume just walked away without answering her question.

"HEY! Wait for me!"

Mikan then ran to catch up with him.

"You're so slow, Polka."

a nerve popped out from Mikan's head.

"Why you! I thought I said not to call me that before!"

"And I don't listen. Polka."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me."

Mikan stopped at her track.

Natsume who saw her stopped, also stopped and looked back at her.

"Why do you stop, Polka?"

Mikan then remembered about something.

"Polka?"

"H-huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing. I just remembered about something that my mother told me."

"Hn."

"Ne, Natsume."

"What now?"

"Does Serene Kingdom has some kind of magical stone?"

Natsume thought for a while.

"I guess so. Why do you ask?"

_**So I guess there is. Then that means what mommy told me long ago was true. Better get there fast.**_

"Nothing. I just want to know."

Mikan smiled.

"You know, you're weird."

Natsume then started to walk again.

"Hey! I'm not weird. Wait up! Don't leave here all alone."

_**This is going to be a long and interesting journey.**_

Both of them thought the same thing.

As they went to the Serene Kingdom.

But they never knew what will they faced on their journey to their destination.

They just have to find out.

Note: so, here's the third chapie. Hehe~ still hoping that you guys like it. There are still many to find out about Mikan. Thank you so much for reading. Please review~ XD

-xia0 wenz-

x x x


	4. 学園アりス 4

学園アりス

For fanfiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

►Revealed◄

見せる

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

"N-Natsume.."

Mikan was removing some leaves that was hanging from tress.

They were blocking their way.

Natsume also did the same thing.

"What?"

"Do you know where are we now?"

Natsume didn't look at her but just continue to walk.

_**Damn it.**_

"Don't know."

Mikan then stopped.

She looked at him dumbfounded.

So they were walking to nowhere without knowing what place they were walking in!

_**What the hell!**_

"So you're saying that we're walking in circle!"

Natsume stopped.

Then he sighed and turned to face Mikan.

"How should I know?"

"You should know. I thought you have been here before."

Mikan was starting to get furious.

"Correction. I've been here before but I've never gone this deep in the woods."

"W-why you! why didn't you tell me before that you have never been this deep in the woods!"

"You never asked, Polka."

Because Mikan was too tired, she didn't even notice that Natsume called her Polka again.

Mikan then let herself fell to the ground in a sitting position.

"Hhwwaaaaaa..I'm tired and you are such a jerk. You should have told me before but you don't. Now we're lost and have no directions. What should we do?"

Mikan started to wail.

Natsume was annoyed with her loud voice.

He then decided that they would camp in this area.

Besides, it was almost dark already and they haven't ate almost the whole day.

"We'll have to camp here tonight."

"H-huh?"

Mikan looked up at him.

Natsume took of his hood and threw it to Mikan.

"Hey! Don't just throw things off to me!"

"I'm going to find us some food."

"Be careful, okay."

"You-" he pointed at Mikan with his index finger. "stay right here and don't go anywhere."

Mikan gulped and just nodded her head.

Natsume then went away to gather some food.

_**I guess he's not that bad of a person after all.**_

Mikan smiled at her own thought.

_**I have to help him too. I'll just have to build a shelter and lit a fire.**_

Mikan stood up and started her work.

Not long after, she had build a camp for them. Well, with so much effort that is.

She then gathered some logs but she couldn't lit up the fire.

_**What should I do?**_

Mikan thought for a moment. Then an idea popped up her head.

She looked to her right then to her left.

_**Good there's no one and it seems like Natsume hasn't came back yet.**_

She then turned her mouth into some kind of a snout.

She blew fire out from her mouth to the logs as soon enough the logs was burned with fire.

_**Perfect.**_

Mikan then turned the snout back to her mouth.

She smiled when she looked at her works.

"Natsume is going to be very surprise."

Speaking of the devil, Natsume appeared out of nowhere carrying 5 coconuts and more bananas.

It surprised Mikan that she jumped up and was about to kick whoever is that person.

But when she saw that it was just Natsume, she refrained herself.

"Watch it, Polka."

"I thought you're through calling me with that name."

"No, it suits you better and get used to it."

"I already am getting use to it."

She looked at Natsume sharp in the eyes. Like she was going to kill him or eat him alive.

Before that, Natsume saw that the fire camp has already been made and the tent has been built.

_**Mikan!**_

He looked at Mikan.

Mikan who felt that she was being watched by someone turned to looked at Natsume cause she was 100% sure that there's no one else than Natsume here with her in the woods.

Mikan saw that Natsume looked at her rather suspiciously.

"What's the matter, Natsume?"

Mikan tried to sound innocently but deep inside, she knew what Natsume wanted to ask her about.

_**It's about time to realize.**_

"Who built the camp and lit the fire?"

"U-hmm..I did?"

Now Natsume looked at her with slit eyes.

"How did you manage to do it?"

"What do you mean?"

Mikan got annoyed with hid question. It seemed like that he looked down on what girls are capable on doing.

"You're a girl and as far as I know, most of the girls couldn't or don't want to build a tent let alone lighting a fire camp. And you- you're doing what I thought most girls don't do."

"Well, you said 'as far as you know ' and 'most of the girls' , so count me in the few girls who is capable in doing these kind of jobs."

Mikan then proceeded to peeled the banana and ate it.

She was very hungry.

After finishing one, she took another and ate it again and again and again.

Natsume looked amazed that she could eat so much and she ate it fast.

_**Won't she get choked?**_

"Pig."

"Wa dya dei? (what do you say?)"

She didn't heard what he said.

Natsume sighed as he watched her ate.

"Never mind."

He grabbed one banana and ate it too.

Even though it was quiet or should I say, no conversation between them because Mikan was busy eating. While Natsume was watching her quietly.

He loved to watch her when she was angry or sleep or when she was eating like this.

He thought it was cute and funny that a girl could actually act not girly, not like the other girl that he'd met before.

She made him interested to know her more.

Very interested.

And last but not least, he loved her smile.

That smile of her was genuine. She didn't made it up just to impressed him and he like that.

But of course, he would never admit it to her or to everyone else.

"Ne, what's wrong Natsume?"

He didn't realize that Mikan has noticed he was looking at her the whole time.

His expression was still the same. Emotionless but deep inside him, his heart was beating so fast.

"Nothing."

Being the oh-so-innocent-Mikan, she just let it passed.

Then they continued to get ready to sleep.

It's been such a tiring walk.

So it would be very satisfying to have a pleasant sleep.

Mikan, of course, has prepared two beds as in dividing the ground into two parts. She made a line between them to mark that this was his part and the other part was hers.

"Remember, don't cross the line!"

she warned Natsume.

"Whatever, Polka. I just need to sleep."

"Fine then. Good night, Natsume. Sweet dreams."

"Hn."

As the night getting darker, Mikan had felt asleep.

But Natsume hasn't fallen asleep yet.

He couldn't sleep.

He was thinking of something.

He thought of his mother, the queen. He was sure that she would get so frustrated that he had ran away from the Kingdom but he got to do this.

Before his plan on escaping, he had a dream.

_Flashback_

_He was walking down the hill to the woods._

_He was carrying a long sword on his side. When he reached the woods, he suddenly heard a voice or rather a growled._

**What is it?**

_As they say, curiosity kills the cat, Natsume then went to find out what it was._

_He reached the heart or the center of the woods._

_He hid behind a tree. Then he secretly looked at the source of the growling he heard._

**I-It is a dragon!**

_He was very surprise. Never ever had he saw a dragon in his life._

_This dragon had a very sharp claws and its legs were short. It's body has a rainbow in color. It was beautiful._

_He had to catch it to add to his collection._

_He readied his sword as he slowly approaching the dragon._

_But suddenly he saw lights started to appear from the dragon's body. It turned into a girl with blonde hair. He couldn't see her face because her back was facing him._

_He then restrain his wish to kill the dragon._

_Soon, the girl realized that she was being watched by someone._

_She started to run._

"_WAIT!"_

_Natsume told her to stop but she didn't stop. She just continued to run and run._

_Natsume had tried to chase her but he lost her trace in the woods._

_Suddenly, he heard a voice talked to him._

"_Find me.."_

"_W-who are you?"_

"_Please find me..I-I need you.."_

"_Who are you?"_

_No voice was heard anymore._

_That's when he woke up from his sleep and planned an escape from the Kingdom._

_End of flashback._

_**When am I going to find you.**_

Natsume then decided that he should take a rest as well.

But before he could fell asleep, he heard footsteps.

_**Someone's coming to them.**_

Natsume woke up and walked out of the tent.

There he saw a group of 3 people in front of him.

One was a girl and the other 2 were boys.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to surrender the girl," the girl who had short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulders and cold blue eyes said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

Natsume was curious.

_**What did they want from me? Girl? What girl? Did she mean Mikan?**_

"You know what she's talking about. We want you to surrender the girl inside that tent now!" the boy who has dark green hair and amber eyes said as he pointed to the tent.

"No way in hell I would allow you to take her away. Who are you people!"

The girl flew to Natsume. Now she was near in front of him.

"You don't know who we are, boy?" she laughed so hard. "We are witch and wizards from El- Neysia. We're here because we are ordered to catch that girl who's with you."

"What do you want with her?"

The girl smirked.

"You don't know? She's a- ."

"Luna! What are you doing here!"

Natsume looked to where the voice came.

It was from Mikan. She has woke up. Well, she had woke up the whole time when she heard the footsteps but she pretended to be asleep.

Luna then turned her gaze to Mikan.

"Well well..you've decided to show yourself now, Mikan."

Mikan looked at her with hatred.

"I ask you, what are you doing here!"

Now Mikan's voice was more hard.

"Of course I'm here to get you, silly. Now, let's go."

Luna smiled a wicked smile.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know why you're here!"

"Oh, so now you know, it makes thing easier for me."

"I won't come with you!"

"Sorry, dear but you have to come with us no matter what."

Luna started to attack Mikan.

Mikan backed away. She didn't want to fight. Not when Natsume was here.

Luna throw a Edyle at Mikan.

_**Oh no.**_

But Natsume came and blocked it away from Mikan.

The Edyle hit the floor and made giant explosion causing the ground to form a big hole.

Mikan looked at Natsume.

"N-Natsume?"

Natsume still was embracing Mikan in his arms.

He looked at Mikan back.

"Don't forget that I am here, Polka."

Mikan was stunned. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Natsume."

"I'm going to protect you. I won't let them take you away from me."

Mikan blushed at his comment.

Natsume put Mikan down on the ground and he faced Luna and the other wizards.

"If you want to take her, you have to pass through me."

Natsume challenged them.

No way he was going to let them took Mikan away.

Never!

Luna laugh so hard again.

"You have guts to say that, boy. Whether you like it or not, she's still going to come with us but seeing your effort on challenging us, I have appreciate it though. Kyle, Drake, attack him!"

Luna ordered her inferiors to attack Natsume.

"No, Natsume!"

Natsume looked at Mikan and smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Polka. I'll finish them soon."

He started to fight them empty-handed. Kyle tried to attack him by throwing some poisons to his direction but Natsume blocked it. He jumped from tree to tree so fast and appeared out of no where and kicked Kyle on his face.

Drake flew in the sky using his Gunner's Broom. He took out his Jo-ga and fight with Natsume. Seeing that Natsume didn't have any weapon, it'll be easy to beat him. That's what Drake thought. He used his Jo-ga to deceive Natsume and then he attacked him from behind. Natsume got punched and he fell to the ground.

The fight continued with Natsume got injured but not that bad.

Mikan seeing Natsume like that, she tried to help.

She gave him a golden bracelet with big red sapphire in the middle.

"Natsume, use this. It'll help you."

She put it in Natsume's right wrist.

Natsume looked at her curiously.

"What is this?"

"Trust me. This thing will help you."

Natsume having no choice because he was in the middle of a fight, just nodded. Then he went back and faced Drake and Kyle.

_**Please help me to protect Mikan.**_

He wished to the bracelet and out of nowhere, the bracelet started to glow and it turned into a blade.

_**W-What the-?**_

"Natsume! Use the Demon sword to kill them!"

Natsume heard Mikan shouted to him.

He nodded and attacked them. At instant, Drake and Kyle was dead when Natsume stabbed them right in their hearts.

_**Uggh. My arm is badly injured.**_

He touched his right arm. There were so much blood flew out and it hurt so much.

Luna clenched his teeth together.

Before Natsume could notice it, Luna jumped up high and tried to stabbed Natsume from behind using her Zephyre but Mikan saw this.

"Natsume watch out!"

Natsume looked behind him but he couldn't move. His body was very numb.

"Now you're dead, boy!," Luna said as she started to flew towards Natsume fast.

Suddenly a light appeared from Mikan's body and she turned into a dragon.

Mikan quickly flew to Natsume to carry him away from Luna and she succeeded but Luna's Zephyre still cut deep through her dragon's skin and blood started to flow out real fast.

Mikan then carry Natsume out of that place and they headed to a safer place.

"I'm going to get you, Mikan. Just you wait!" Luna said and she disappeared into thin air.

Back to Natsume and Mikan.

_**M-Mikan is a dragon? But the dragon I saw in my dream has blond hair..what's happening? Everything is very strange and uughh..my body, it hurts. I-**_

Suddenly Natsume passed out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**El-Neysia : **a world full of wizards and witches. Magic certainly exists here. Among the witches and wizards, there is a leader called Demon Lord, Azel Iblis.

**Edyle : **a powerful bomb made from combining ingredients into an science-magic weapon. It can kill someone if the bomb hit them.

**Jo-ga : **Jo-ga is a weapon specialy design for wizards who use dark art magic.

**Demon Sword :**a powerful and magical sword. It is designed by the form of a bracelet with big red sapphire in the middle. Not anyone can use this. Only the person who is chosen to use this bracelet. The bracelet would pick someone that has a tight bond with it. When the right person has been chosen by the bracelet, in a fight, the bracelet will turn into Demon Sword by following his master's wish and the Demon sword can triple up the user's attack and defense.

**Zephyre :**almost the same with Jo-ga, only that it is specialy design for witches who use dark art magic.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

xia0 wenz: weeew~ finally chapter 4 is finish. Hehe.. ^^ hope you enjoy this chapter~ thank you...


	5. 学園アりス 5

学園アりス

For fanfiction only

Note: Disclaimer

Gakuen Alice is made

By: Higuchi Tachibana

xia0 wenz: guys, I have some bad news. Because I have exams at school that's waiting for me, I won't be able to update for a week at least. Even though I'm an author, I'm also a high school student. I'll try to update real soon after my exam has passed. Thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoy it~ 谢谢 ＾＾

►I'LL HELP YOU◄

手伝う

てつだう

Warning: Spoilers

Bold + Italic thoughts

_**I can't hold on much longer.**_

Having her body being cut by the Zephyre and blood flew out so much from her body, she couldn't hold on much longer in the air.

Somebody was going to see her in her dragon form.

Sure they didn't know who she was but you know humans. For them the dragon's meat could be made into medicines and it could heal and make someone looked younger.

Mikan was very tired.

She has to carry a fainted Natsume in her body and flew to find a safer place for them to rest for a while.

She then spotted one.

She quickly flew down to the said place. She saw a small hut.

There was somebody there. Having no choice seeing Natsume and her were badly injured and she was tired, she flew few feet away from the hut.

When she landed on the ground, she carefully put Natsume on the ground then she quickly transformed herself back into her human form.

Few cuts was evidenced in her body.

She then quickly carried Natsume.

She put his arms around her neck and she hold on Natsume's waist so that he wouldn't fall.

_**Please hold on, Natsume. We're going to get a help. You'll be find.**_

She tried her best to carry Natsume's heavy body.

He was bigger than her and much taller.

She has to help Natsume. He helped her before and now she should return the favor.

_**A little bit more.**_

She kept on trying her best.

They were almost there. The hut was visible in front of them.

Suddenly she accidentally fell to the ground.

She stumbled on a rock.

Both Natsume and her body fell to the ground.

But before Natsume's body could hit the ground, she flipped Natsume's body. So that caused her body hit the ground first and Natsume's body was above her.

_**O-Ouch.**_

She flinched at the pain.

Her eyes was shut closed.

Natsume's heavy body above her petite one was added to the pain but she couldn't let Natsume got much more injuries so she had to bear the pain even though it hurt her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Natsume's face was very near to hers. It was only 5 centimeters apart.

She blushed.

_**Natsume..he looks much more handsome the further I look at him. His face, his raven hair.**_

Then she realize what she had thought.

She shook her head.

_**No no no. I can't think like that. I have to help get him to a safer place first and treat his wounds.**_

She pushed Natsume away from her body so she could stand up.

As soon as she stood up, she pulled Natsume up and she continued to carry him to reach the hut.

"H-help us!" she screamed so the person who was resting in the hut would help them.

She kept on walking and shouting for help.

It looked like her prayer was answered by God.

Soon enough the person came towards them.

He looked rather surprise. He quickly ran to them and helped Mikan to carry Natsume.

"Thank you."

Mikan let out a sigh of relief.

"What'd happened?" he asked her.

"I'll explain later but for now, we have to treat his wounds first."

"Okay."

They reached the hut and put Natsume down on a bed. He took off Natsume's shirt.

Mikan blushed seeing Natsume's half naked body.

Suddenly a voice woke her up from her trance.

"May I ask what happen to him? His wounds are seriously deep and they should be healed soon enough and look at you. You also got injuries."

The person looked at Mikan with pleading eyes.

He wanted to know what was going on.

At first, Mikan looked hesitated.

She wanted to tell him the whole story right from where they got attack by her evil cousin, Luna, and her minions.

But on the other hand, she couldn't really trust him.

She was afraid that he might tell somebody about this.

"N-Nothing. It's just that, we're lost in the woods and couldn't find a way home. There are many dangerous creature in the woods and we accidentally met one, so..here we are now..please, help Natsume. He needs to be treated immediately."

Mikan pleaded him. She was almost in tears.

The person didn't say anything and started to check on Natsume's condition.

Mikan was standing by his side watching him taking care of Natsume.

The person held out both of his hand and put them above Natsume's chest but it didn't touch his chest though. He then closed his eyes.

A blue light started to appear.

Mikan was shocked and her eyes widened.

_**H-he has a healing power! Is he a wizard from El-Neysia too? But no way. No one in El-Neysia has healing powers. Unless he's-**_

Soon enough, the blue light started to fade away and the person took his hand off and placed it back to his side.

He turned to Mikan and realized that she was looking at him rather surprisingly.

Confuse, scare, shock were written in her eyes.

The person chuckled a little and he showed a smile to her.

"No need to show that face. I'm not a bad person, you know."

Mikan then looked at him. She was wondering what did he meant.

"You see, I'm a magus."

Mikan's eyes became wider.

"Y-you're a magus? So that means you're from El-Neysia too?"

Mikan pointed a finger at him.

"Yes, but I don't get involve in the things they're doing to this world. I want to make peace but because they didn't pay any attention to me and they thought that I was a traitor to the kingdom, the Demon Lord command his underlings to kill me but I managed to escape from them and I ended up in this place."

He said in a bitter voice.

Hearing his story, she then decided to believe in him.

"Don't worry. I trust you."

She gave him a big and sincere smile.

He looked at her and smiled back.

"Thank you. So, may I know your name? I'm Ruka Nogi, by the way."

He held out his hand.

She shook his hand and said, "I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, Ruka."

"And I presume that this guy is Natsume."

"H-how do you know that?"

"Well, you do mention this name when you ask me to help him."

Mikan blushed and Ruka just smiled.

Mikan then faced Ruka.

"So, back to Natsume. How's his condition? Is he okay? Is there anything bad happen to him? He will wake up soon, right?"

Ruka sweat dropped. She asked too many questions at once.

"Slow down, Mikan. He is alright. Nothing bad happen to him. He will wake up soon-"

Mikan sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"But-"

Mikan lifted her head up and looked at Ruka again.

"But what? Is there anything wrong?"

"We need something to heal his wounds fast."

"But I thought you said that he's okay."

"He is, for now. My powers can only help to make his wounds not to spread any wider but in order to get the poison out from his body, we need something."

Mikan then looked panicked. Natsume's condition is better but only for some times.

"What is the thing that we need, Ruka?"

"It's a healing potion. I can make one but I need an ingredient to make it."

"What is that ingredient? Can we find it?"

"Don't worry. You can find it in this forest but it's very far away from here. It was called the Gold Bullion."

Mikan was feeling unsure at first but she thought that she should do it so that she could help Natsume. She didn't want him to die.

"I'll go and find it."

Ruka looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm 100% sure. Don't worry. I can do it."

Mikan smiled.

Soon, she walked out of the hut and waved her hand.

"See you, Ruka. Please take care of Natsume for me!"

Then she ran out to find a Gold Bullion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

xiao wenz: Hope you enjoy it and sorry that it took so long to update. I'm really sorry hikzz~


End file.
